Première fois
by Chambre 313
Summary: TRADUCTION : James n'a pas peur de Silvia, parce que ce n'est pas sa première fois. Sa première était avec un jeune homme dont les mèches noires sont désordonnées et les yeux verts ressemblent à ceux de chats. C'est juste que ça s'est seulement passé dans ses rêves. /s/9213136/1/First-Time


**Première fois**

James n'a pas peur de Silvia, parce que ce n'est pas sa première fois. Sa première était avec un jeune homme dont les mèches noires sont désordonnées et les yeux verts ressemblent à ceux de chats. C'est juste que ça s'est seulement passé dans ses rêves.****  
****

.oOo.

Bond avait toujours su - non, _savait _\- qu'il était le premier chien de M. Sa loyauté envers la Couronne frôlait l'obsessivité, et son habitude à revenir de l'au-delà étaient légendaires au sein du MI6. Alors quand il avait rencontré Silva, il avait senti ses poils se hérisser ; un dominant défendant sa position. Bond lisait entre les lignes les graves problèmes de maman mais là encore, c'est ce qui faisait des orphelins les meilleurs agents. Il ne broncha pas alors que l'autre blond tendait la main pour le toucher ; là où d'autres sentiraient le goût de la bile remonter à cet infâme attouchement, l'agent ne ressentait que de l'indifférence. Hélas, il déboutonna seulement sa chemise avec une joie maniaque, comme un enfant déséquilibré le ferait avec la carcasse d'un animal, bien que son tailleur apprécierait la douceur du toucher. Le vêtement glissa, exposant la peau pissée qu'avait crevée la balle de Moneypenny. Les contours étaient irrités, enflés mais pas enflammés, un vilain rappel de sa détermination à servir la Couronne.

"Ouh ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle t'a fait."

"Au moins, elle ne m'a jamais ficelé à une chaise." L'ironie était à qui "elle" référait, à Eve, M, la reine.

"Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate." Silva ne quittait pas des yeux la poitrine de Bond, ne rencontraient pas les yeux glacés de Bond, comme s'il châtiait M dans sa tête. Ses doigts survolèrent sa clavicule d'une manière presque révérencieuse, et Bond leva un sourcil agacé aux avances fallacieuses de l'homme.

"Tu es sûr que tu fais tout ça pour M ?"

Ces doigts retournèrent sur son cou, suivant le muscle sternocléidomastoïdien. "Je fais ça pour elle... toi, et moi. On est, vois-tu, les deux rats qui restent. Soit on se bouffe l'un l'autre... mmm," Silva lui lança un regard suggestif, "... soit on bouffe tous les autres."

Une pensée étincela soudain ; Bond ne pouvait pensait à manger qu'une seule personne. Un certain adolescent aux cheveux en bataille avec des yeux de chats verts qui exprimait des pensées sereines à propos de navires mélancoliques. Sa voix comme du coton, mais portant le poids de l'arrogance justifiée. _Et suffisamment élégante pour une déclaration personnelle,_ ajouta-t-il dans sa tête. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser il n'était pas désagréablement surpris quand il avait rencontré son nouveau Quartermaster, plus stupéfait peut-être. Le vieux Q nourrissait son penchant pour les explosions tapageuses mais ce nouveau Q ajoutait un degré de sophistication dans le silence d'un meurtre inattendu.

Le calme de Q jouant à la répartie tourmentait l'esprit de James.

Ce qui lui donnait seulement envie de le désordonner un peu plus. Pour l'abaisser à son niveau, et répondre aux émotions tumultueuses que le jeune homme suscitait à un endroit dont James avait presque oublié l'existence.

"Oui, tu essayes de te rappeler ce que tu as appris à l'instruction." La voix moqueuse de Silva interrompit les pensées deBond à cet instant, tel qu'il ne put satisfaire les voix dans son esprit qui appelaient _ce foutu Quartermaster pour qu'il le retrouve._

Mais Silva ne savait pas ce qui se passait pendant l'instruction. Quand Q se tenait juste à côté de lui à enregistrer la vitesse de la balle, la précision du tir, peu import ce dont il avait besoin James le lui donnait. Quand Q tendit la main pour l'arme et se retrouva plié et plaqué contre le bureau par le poids du buste de Bond. La bosse déformant son pantalon frottant contre le cul du Quartermaster alors que ses dents assiégeaient l'étendue de peau pâle de son cou. Une frénésie de _possessivité _s'empara d'eux alors que Q et Bond retiraient tous les deux leurs pantalons, et l'espion ne perdit pas de temps à réclamer ce qui lui appartenait.

"Ce que dit le règlement pour ce genre de situation."

Si 'ce' désignait le glissement sur ses genoux des mains osseuses qui n'avaient connu que des claviers d'ordinateurs, alors il n'y avait plus de règlements. Cet intense regard, vert forêt allumait James comme aucune de ces taquineries coquettes avaient commencé à le faire se sentir frivole alors que ces pâles lèvres roses étaient resserrées autour de son membre. Avec son Quartermaster momentanément réduit au silence le plus vieux prit l'opportunité de murmurer toutes les choses qui auraient été importunes si elles avaient été entendues des autres membres du département Q au MI6. Il se demandait si Q appréciait les images mentales qui accompagnaient ses mots ; il pouvait seulement hasarder une hypothèse avec l'augmentation de la vitesse et de la succion, ou la lente diffusion d'humidité sur sa longueur.

"Enfin, il faut une première fois pour tout."

_Bond sourit,_ parce que Q était un si bon rêve.

"Hm. Qu'est-ce qui peut te fait croire que c'est ma première fois ?"


End file.
